Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Transmission-type holography techniques can be used to reproduce two-dimensional and three-dimensional images in a holographic television system. In such a holographic television system, a hologram can be displayed on a high-definition liquid crystal display panel constituted of pixels having a resolution of the order of the optical diffraction limit. The hologram may be formed based on fringe patterns contained in television image signals that can be transmitted through a television broadcast channel. In particular, the hologram can be formed by irradiating a reconstruction light that readily causes interference, e.g., coherent light emitted from a laser light source, on the fringe patterns displayed on one side of the display panel. The irradiation of the reconstruction light on the fringe patterns causes diffraction in the fringe patterns, such that a user can observe the diffracted light as holographic images emitted from the other side of the display panel.
In the above-described transmission-type holographic television system, a reconstruction light is required to be irradiated from one side of the display panel. Such configuration may limit the reduction in the thickness of the display panel and thus restrict this technique to apply to small-sized mobile electronic devices such as, for example, mobile phones or tablet computers.